<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The last breath by Hxdgehog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606080">The last breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxdgehog/pseuds/Hxdgehog'>Hxdgehog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suicide Silence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sad, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxdgehog/pseuds/Hxdgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a story, not of my own, but one I created, and one I wanted to share, because sometimes people need help. Some people need to be talked to, and they might feel unworthy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The last breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read this with this song<br/>ludovico einaudi - experience (slowed + reverb)<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yofPjYpw3W0&amp;list=PLgmeNsaWM2LK__loL2EKpZ271EuzBC2t0&amp;index=25<br/>Beautiful song, and the song I wrote this story to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW// Suicide, and suicidal thoughts<br/>
“She was young.<br/>
She loved to draw, dance, sing, and most of all she loved her family. That is, until she grew up. She realized, she realized it all.<br/>
The world around her, it was like she wasn’t there anymore, fuck, she was only 16.<br/>
What is homework? Is the 7+ hours that we have to be in school for not enough?<br/>
Why? Why should we care about something that won’t even matter?<br/>
The world is ruined, it always was.<br/>
This world, it’s corrupt. Have you not realized?<br/>
Listen, listen to this song. It gives you hope.”<br/>
The girl sobbed while shouting.<br/>
She climbed up to the highest building she could find.<br/>
Could she let go?<br/>
Why would she.<br/>
That would disappoint her family.<br/>
But all she does is try.<br/>
Her family doesn’t believe she does.<br/>
So she tries to try harder, but her head aches while trying.<br/>
“Please”<br/>
She cried out.<br/>
Her words crumbling, her heart aching.<br/>
It was a sensation, a thought she had.<br/>
Am I good enough?<br/>
Of course, of course you are.<br/>
Sometimes she thought, but if I was, wouldn’t I be trying harder?<br/>
Tears blurred her vision.<br/>
She took a step close, now standing on the buildings edge.<br/>
She was now sitting, tears uncontrollably falling.<br/>
What had she done?<br/>
Why? Why? Why?<br/>
She spoke to the universe, maybe they would give wiser words.<br/>
Her throat was in pain from crying.<br/>
No one could hear her, and that was the worst part.<br/>
No one would ever hear her.<br/>
If she just<br/>
Just fell<br/>
No one would hear her screams<br/>
No, no these wouldn’t be ones from agony, they would be from, from?<br/>
Why am I crying, this is my fault, and I am crying.<br/>
Maybe I just want someone to listen to me.<br/>
Someone to help see what I see<br/>
Whenever I see another grade in the gradebook<br/>
Oh no, a 50<br/>
But I studied!<br/>
I promise I did!<br/>
No, no you didn’t<br/>
It’s your phone<br/>
It’s your fault your always on that fucking phone<br/>
Is it?<br/>
No, please I want to do better<br/>
But I fell so far behind<br/>
I can’t<br/>
I cannot get back up<br/>
My mom, she would be disappointed.<br/>
She looked down<br/>
The air filling up in her lungs<br/>
She smiled<br/>
Hey, but I always heard it's better on the other side!<br/>
Because all I ever wanted<br/>
All I ever wanted was someone to listen to me<br/>
Without<br/>
Without judgement<br/>
But it’s hard<br/>
I’ve always been called a drama queen<br/>
But what happens<br/>
When it’s not just being dramatic<br/>
What happens if it’s serious<br/>
You know<br/>
Sometimes you must think that the most secret of secrets<br/>
Are not even secret<br/>
Because sometimes<br/>
It’s someone else who also shares your secret’<br/>
But maybe that’s the reason for your secret<br/>
Because without<br/>
Without speaking to someone<br/>
Your secret is gone<br/>
If you had a chance to tell your secret before you are gone<br/>
Would you tell?<br/>
You wouldn’t want to be called a drama queen would you?<br/>
The greatest pain<br/>
Is being called a liar<br/>
For something that you know is the truth<br/>
And<br/>
Sometimes<br/>
People<br/>
People die with that truth<br/>
They can’t tell anyone<br/>
Their secret was to painful to tell<br/>
That the other person to share that secret<br/>
Also is the one<br/>
Who won’t allow you to share the secret<br/>
Because<br/>
Because if anyone hears that secret<br/>
Then their secret is also told<br/>
They are given only a chance to think about it<br/>
Before they are given no hope<br/>
She exhales<br/>
Standing up<br/>
She believes her secret isn’t worth the trouble<br/>
Her smile fades<br/>
But she puts another one on<br/>
Like a mask<br/>
She loves her mask<br/>
Her mask is her favorite thing<br/>
She uses it almost everyday<br/>
She has no more tears<br/>
Her emotions<br/>
Now escape<br/>
Escape from underneath her feet<br/>
She’s not worthy<br/>
The air filling her lungs, for the last time<br/>
Her back facing the sky<br/>
They see that her mask is slipping<br/>
Her hair chokes her as she flies through the air<br/>
Her mask<br/>
It's gone<br/>
"I'm free"<br/>
She didn’t want people to recognize her<br/>
She wants to hide the secret<br/>
Her face would be unrecognizable<br/>
Her secret couldn’t find her<br/>
Her mother ran through the crowd<br/>
She heard only a few words as the girl had given her mother a call prior<br/>
Her little girl<br/>
She only wanted for her to do good<br/>
Her mother wailed<br/>
Holding now the lifeless corpse<br/>
That used to have a soul<br/>
That had a secret<br/>
A secret never to be told<br/>
No one knew<br/>
Only one person<br/>
But even they<br/>
Were contemplating</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>